Natsumi Dimaria
Natsumi Dimaria is a member of Jade Fang, one of the many guilds in the Discord server. Her rank is D-Rank. Appearance Natsumi Dimaria is a fairly short, 17-year-old girl. Standing at 5'4. She has light blue mid-length hair and light blue eyes to go with. She has pale skin along with a slim hourglass physique and wears a white dress. She does, however, dress in a more casual fashion. Personality Natsumi is a very sweet and bubbly person to people she thinks are sensitive and fragile. But that doesn’t mean she’ll take shit from that person. Natsumi might come off as rude but she really doesn’t mean any harm at all. She will respect you and expects the same from you. When you first meet her she’s a bit guarded but still polite. Magic Water Natsumi's powers allow her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Though due to Natsumi's limited knowledge on how to use her powers she doesn’t know how to perform all of these spells yet. In the future, Natsumi will learn how to turn her body into water. * Water Bubbles: Creates bubbles of water with oxygen trapped inside that enable those who put their heads in the bubbles to breathe underwater but for a limited amount of time. * Water Slicer: Creates a wave with multiple blades that can cut through nearly anything. Due to Natsumi still learning about her powers this spell isn’t as powerful as it should be. She often needs to use it multiple times before it actually cuts through. * Water Prison: Natsumi learned this technique on her first mission at Jade Fang. She was supposed to catch a group of frat boys and so she came up with the idea to create a water bubble to capture him. She can make this bubble into various sizes and once she captures someone inside it the person can only move inside the bubble as she has complete control over the bubble. Though this isn’t a very powerful bubble overall. For people that’s a higher rank than her it would probably be easy to burst the bubble. For people at the same rank, they can also burst it but would probably take a bit more effort. * Water Cane: Natsumi transforms her hand into a whip composed of water to strike her opponent.t has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure. Backstory Natsumi had always lived with her mother, father and brother until the day her brother decided to leave their hometown to join a guild. She, however, stayed with her parents. But when she turned 16 she found out that her mother's magic powers were water. This made her more fascinated by her own powers and the world of magic. Her mother wasn’t very interested in magic and therefore she didn’t know how to teach Natsumi very much. But she still taught her the basics. Natsumi then decided to travel around the world and teach herself how to use her powers. Since she knew the basics it made it easier for her to learn. Somewhere along the lines she found a guild called Jade Fang and ended up joining it. It started with her staying at a small village and she saw a mage come help the village get rid of a problem. She was amazed by the control the person had on their powers. She thought maybe if she joined the guild she would learn to handle her own powers. So she followed the person back to their guild, Jade Fang, and joined it. Gallery Images of her casual wear and what not found below! Out4.jpg Out3.jpg Out2.jpg Out1.jpg Category:Gallery